


Babysitting [Dean/Sam x Child! Reader]

by PenumbraWolfy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A - Freeform, Babysitting, Child, Dean - Freeform, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, I, Innocent, Multi, OF, Other, Promise, Sam - Freeform, Stuff, TINY - Freeform, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenumbraWolfy/pseuds/PenumbraWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sammy wind up babysitting an acquaintance's child for the night. Dean tries to show his little brother that he is capable of taking care of a munchkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting [Dean/Sam x Child! Reader]

"Us? Of all people? Why can't you just call a baby-sitter or something?" Dean grumbled, holding the phone between his ear and his left shoulder. His hands had been occupied with flipping pages through research books. He and his brother's good friend Darlah was calling, asking the brothers to look after her child while she went away in search of her husband. Apparently he had went off to a vampire hunt and 'hadn't been home in a few days', which definitely sounded like déjà-vu. 

"Because Dean, I can't trust anyone else with her while I'm away, especially after that demon incident a while back" the voice called through the phone. 

A year ago Darlah had left her little girl in a young woman's care while she was away at work. The woman had turned out to be a demon, who was after Darlah. Why? Because the poor lady was affiliated with the famous 'Winchester' Duo. She came back just in time to find the babysitter sharpening a knife and giving a snarky look at her kid. Now, Darlah could only rely on a handful of people to look after her loved one, and putting her into this mess, she constantly reminded the brothers that they "owed her one" and that they needed to help her out. 

Dean rolled his eyes from the other end and tapped the page of the book with one finger. So far, Sam and him weren't getting too far on research for their current case. It wouldn't hurt to take a break and babysit for a night, would it? He looked at his younger brother, who had been listening intently and gave a questioning look. Sam furrowed his eyebrows for a second before nodding in answer. 

"Well get her here then. We have a play date to attend" he said in a low voice, slightly irritated at the fact that he'd have to take care of a little one. 

\---------

"Bye mommy!" ____ said in a tiny voice, smiling lightly as her mother bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, sweety. Take care, alright? Don't give them any trouble" her mother said softly, ruffling her hair and turning to leave. 

The little girl turned back to look at the strange men. Compared to her, they were skyscrapers and she had to crane her neck to look up. "So...____, how old are you?" Sam asked to break the awkward silence, bending down to meet her height. Meanwhile, Dean took her bags and made his way to an empty room for her. 

"I'm 6" she mumbled quietly, not quite used to strangers. 

Sam was going to reply back when she suddenly interrupted him with one word. 

"Moose."  
"....what?"  
"You kind of look like a moose" she replied.

Sam asked how and received an adorable response. "You're super tall!" she said, stretching her arms for emphasis. "And sometimes you do this-" clenching her jaw to mock Sam's expression at times, she gritted her teeth lightly as well. "And that looks like a moose because sometimes mooses eat like that!" she said, lighting up at her own explanation. 

Not bothering to correct her on her mistake on the plural of "moose," sam took in her cute little explanation and smiled softly. "I do, don't I? I've been called that before" he said, chuckling. The two turned to look at Dean, who made his way toward the kitchen. 

"Well you two princesses seem to be getting along. Hungry, ____? It's like 8 o' clock. What is it past your bed time?" Dean called out, searching through the fridge for a beer. The little girl pouted and stuck out her cheeks. "No! My bed time's at 9:30." she called out, taking a liking immediately to Sammy more. "Really Dean? You're going to drink while taking care of Darlah's kid?" he muttered disapprovingly. He wasn't surprised though. Knowing his brother, he should've expected him not going to properly take care of ___. As if reading his thoughts, Dean gave Sam a 'bitch' face. "Dude, I can easily take care of a kid over just one drink, alright? Look. I'll prove it to you." he spoke, taking a swig of beer and walking over to kneel in front of ___. 

The girl quietly hid behind Sam. Something about Dean was very intimidating and she just didn't want to be a part of it. Sam snickered at this and shook his head lightly toward his brother. "Yeah Dean, she's practically waiting for you to play with her" he teased, standing up and leaving the two alone as he went to grab something to eat.

"So, ___ whattya wanna do, kiddo? Watch TV or something?" Dean asked, ignoring his brother and offering her a warm smile. ____ slowly looked up to meet his eyes and nodded. "Uh, okay." she murmured, following the older brother to the couch. Dean sat beside her, propping his feet on the table and pressing the power button on the remote.

What did kids like to watch again? Flipping through the channels, he began to throw out suggestions.

"Spongebob?"  
"No"  
"Wizards of Waverly Place?"  
"Nah"  
"Casa Erot- Oh god no! I mean uh- Drake and Josh?"   
"Wait, what? Uhm...no."

Dean sighed, having gone through all the kids channels on at this time. "Well that's about all, what do you want to watch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he kept flipping the channels. They both immediately stopped talking when seeing what came on. "This?" he murmured. "That" she replied simply, grinning. It was a rerun of last week's episode of "The Walking Dead" and they had both agreed on what to watch easily. In fact, it had been a marathon of reruns. Perfect. Immersed in the story, they had both shifted comfortably on the couch and watched intently. She was only 6, what could she get out of this show exactly? Ah, who cares. She likes zombies and wasn't fussing. This was alright. 

Half-an-hour later, Sam had walked over to check on the two. "Dean. You really let a six year old watch this stuff?" he asked, grumbling in disgust. This man would never raise kids and if he did, those kids would be doomed. Dean looked up from the TV and put his finger to his lips, gesturing to the figure next to him. ____ had fallen asleep, breathing ever-so-quietly as she did. "Put her to sleep didn't it? I win. I took care of the little monster"


End file.
